Klaustrophobisch
by JustAnotherWriterChic
Summary: When Beca and Kommissar are stuck in an elevator together the girls learn new things about each other.


**Klaustrophobisch**

Beca walked down the dark hall towards the bright elevator. Not being able to sleep she had decided to roam the hotel the Bellas were staying in. The night had been overwhelming, between the excitement of winning worlds and the adrenaline from the after party, sleep wasn't going to come for a long time. The rest of the Bellas had passed out upon entering their rooms so Beca was all alone. That was until the elevator doors opened.

There _she_ was. The blonde german was pacing the elevator, shaking her head back and forth, which was making her regular bun fall out of place. Kommissar wore the same tight black leather dress that she had worn at the party and Beca automatically knew this would become a bad situation for herself. The woman made her forget english on a daily basis so there was no way she could keep her cool in this circumstance.

Beca had started to back away when Kommissar looked up and gave her a wide-eyed grin. "Little Maus."

"Uh.. hello." Beca said shyly, cursing in her head as she stepped onto the elevator. She eyed the woman warily and stood as far away as possible.

Kommissar kept her eyes on Beca as she leaned back onto the wall comfortably, not showing any sign that she was uncomfortable in this situation. They stood in silence for a few moments as they passed the next two floors.

Beca had finally convinced herself that she could talk without giving the other woman an angry compliment, when the elevator came to an abrupt stop, sending both of them to the floor. Then the florescent lights turned off, replaced by pitch black darkness and a stunning silence. "Shit, really?" Beca huffed under her breath.

She could hear Kommissar searching for something, her hand brushing by Beca every now and then while she reached around for the object. "Gott sei Dank." Kommissar breathed, she had found the object, which turned out to be her phone, that she used as a flashlight.

A voice come over the intercom, "Elevatoren er blevet beskadiget, men vi arbejder på problemet nu. Kan du bevare roen, tak." Afterwards Kommissar had started to spout out some obscene language which made Beca appreciate the fact that she knew German.

"Kommissar? Tell me what they said, unlike you, I only speak two languages." Beca asked fearing that the worse had happened. She waited for Kommissar's reply and, after a minute and some rapid, shallow breathing, it came in short bursts.

"The elevator. Is broken. They are trying. To fix it." Beca couldn't see Kommissar but she could hear the panic in her voice and her now jagged breathing. Beca picked up Kommissar's phone and shone it on the older woman and was met with a picture of fear. The german was shaking and her hand was clutching her chest, her eyes looking around wildly and her hair had come undone, stray pieces falling in her face.

The sight was even to make Beca nervous. "W-what's wrong? Tell me how I can help you." Kommissar shook her head and could not meet Beca's eyes so Beca grabbed her free hand, firmly repeating herself.

Kommissar took two deep breaths and met the younger girl's eyes. "I am ... what is the word? Klaustrophobisch." She gave Beca a nervous look hoping that she understood. Beca nodded her understanding and pushed aside any fears she had. She sat in front of Kommissar and grabbed both of her hands.

"Okay, well... now I know something about you." Beca tried to calm her down. "Claustrophobia is your fear, probably the only thing you've ever been scared of right?" Kommissar smiled slightly but continued on in her panicked state. "That's okay my fear is apiphobia." Beca offers.

Kommissar shakes her head. "What. Is that?" She puffs. Beca shrugs and smiles, "Fear of bees, so you can imagine what spring is like for me." Kommissar relaxes a bit, taking deeper, more spaced out breaths now. "Okay now tell me something about you."

She nods taking a second to think about this. "My real name is Luisa. Kommissar is just a stage name given to me by my peers." She said this slowly, testing her lungs, giving a small nod when as she finished. "Your turn."

"Okay, Luisa." Beca said, testing out the name, and liking the way it sounded. "I'm having troubles with my boyfriend, Jesse. And we're probably gonna break up." Beca sighed, thinking about the argument that had ensued before she returned to the hotel. Another reason she couldn't sleep. "Okay, you."

The girls continued to hold hands even though Luisa's breathing had returned to normal and she no longer noticed the small space or the darkness surrounding them. "You want to know the real reason I came here?" Luisa said with a smirk, the light of the phone perfectly illuminating her features.

Beca nodded and Kommissar slowly said, "Well kleine maus, I came here to see you." Beca felt her cheeks heat up and knew they had turned a deep shade of red but hopefully Luisa wouldn't be able to see thatd. "Why did you want to see me?" She questioned.

"To talk to you of course, and see if you wanted to go out for lunch tomorrow." Luisa stated confidently, letting her stiff form relax slightly. Meanwhile Beca's mouth dropped, she doubted she had heard right. "You came to ask me out?"

"Ja, Copenhagen is a beautiful city and I would love to show it to you." Luisa replied, giving Beca's hands a slight squeeze.

Beca wanted to say yes but she was in such a state of shock that she could only shake her head in disbelief, which was perceived as a 'no' by Luisa, who immediately retracted her hands and stood up. It was at this time that the lights came back on and the elevator resumed its downward motion. As Beca was about to give her real answer the doors slid open and Luisa stepped out quickly, walking towards the lobby doors.

Beca had to jog to catch up to Luisa's quick stride and when she finally caught up to her she tried to explain, "Wait! Luisa, wait, that's not what I meant!" But Luisa didn't want to hear it so she kept walking, picking up her pace.

Beca ran in front of the tall german and grabbed her by the collar of her dress, pulling her down to so they were about the same height. Beca quickly pressed her lips to Luisa's, hoping her actions would say what her words couldn't.

It worked apparently because Luisa deepened the kiss, holding the back of Beca's neck with one hand while the other ran through Beca's hair. Luisa led them to the nearest wall while Beca stumbled around blindly, trying to keep their mouths connected. The german woman pulled back after a minute leaving Beca happy and breathless. Feeling confident once again, Luisa had donned her usual smug grin and took a few steps towards the door.

She was stepping out of the hotel when she turned and said. "In that case, I'll pick you up about noon?"

Beca called after her, "Okay. Why do you taste like strawberries?"


End file.
